


Never disobey an Alphas order

by Moon_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale pack, M/M, Overprotective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles is a werefox, stiles is sick, stiles want to run in the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_V/pseuds/Moon_V
Summary: Stiles is sick but wants to run during the full moon.Derek thinks otherwise...Hope you like it let me know..





	Never disobey an Alphas order

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Never disobey an Alphas order (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272048) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



Stiles Stilinski lives in Beacon Hills. He is 18 years old and bisexual. He has brown hair and whiskey colored eyes. He has lean body and features and a killer smile (that’s what he had been told). After he was introduced to the supernatural world, when his best friend was bitten by a werewolf, he was transformed into a werefox. Werefoxes were rare; the fox spirit usually possessed a body, test it and moved to the next candidate; 1 out of million survived; that made Stiles not only rare but special too.

Stiles ignored his abilities most of the time; he transformed to his fox form only to join the pack in their runs. He tried to fit in and enjoy his life with his boyfriend and his friends. Stiles boyfriend was also supernatural. He was the Alpha werewolf of Beacon Hills. He was tall, strong, muscular, with killer smile and green hazel eyes. Stiles was madly in love with him very protective and very possessive. He wanted Derek all to himself and the werewolf didn’t mind that at all.

Their first encounters weren’t easy nor romantic… They would fight, they would argue almost about anything. Sarcastic comments were their thing as were pet names (sourwolf vs spaz fox) from day one; but no matter what, at the end of the day they would save each other in a heartbeat. Despite their differences, age used to be one of them, they managed to overcome them all and be together and happy. No sweet words were exchanged; they never been on a date or did anything sweet or romantic together. They fall into a supernatural routine; pack runs, pack meetings that would end up with Stiles in the werewolf’s arms asleep.

It was Spring, and the full moon was on its peak. Stiles loved to run with the pack, his friends, in his fox form. He would chase Scott, growl at Isaac, fight playfully with Jackson, lick Erica’s face and bite Derek leaving soft little whines until the wolf played along and bite him back. Stiles loved full moons.

But when Derek came home in the afternoon and flashed his eyes to the fox angrily, Stiles knew that something was wrong. According to Derek, Stiles was warm (was about to have fever) and he was forbidden to run with them in the woods; _“Stupid werewolf senses and stupid overprotected Derek”_ that’s what Stiles screamed and ran mad at the werewolf’s room slamming hard the door behind him. 

He glared the alpha when he entered the room and took his shirt and shoes off. The alpha flashed his eyes to the fox that rolled his eyes mad “ _You insanely hot body won’t save you this time”_ Stiles said and turn his back to the wolf. _“I wanna run with you”_ Stiles whispered almost crying.

Derek huffed, laid next to the fox and pulled him on his arms _“I know cub, but you are gonna have fever soon and I’m not letting you transform…not when you are sick…”_

“ _But…”_ Stiles said with a broken voice…

 _“No but’s Stiles that’s an order”_ Derek growled and then placed a kiss on the back of the fox’s neck.

Stiles left an inhuman whine in protest and pouted. He had started getting chills on his body, so he cuddled with the alpha and soon he fell asleep.   

Derek was enjoying having the fox in his arms. He wanted to take care of him and protect him from the world. That’s why he hadn’t had sex with Stiles yet. He would protect him even from himself. Stiles was protesting at first but after a few failed attempts to lure the alpha the boy gave up.

Derek had to convinced him that it was for his benefit and that they had all the time in the world for sex. Derek was afraid that he would loose control that he would bite him, claim him and he just couldn’t that. Stiles was still young, and he had his whole life ahead of him and Derek couldn’t do that to him… And he couldn’t talk about with Stiles either.

His little fox was stubborn and if he knew why Derek was avoiding being intimate with him; he would find a new trick to lure him and Derek would have to resist him again…and it was hard…really hard…at the beginning of their relationship…imagine what would happen now after all those months….

Stiles and his smell were mouth watering for Derek…His sexual frustration was affecting the alpha too…But he had to resist him. He just had to.

So, tonight after he placed a few soft kisses on his sleepy fox, Derek walked out of his sweatpants and transformed into his wolf form running outside the loft to find the others; Stiles was safe and heavy asleep.

After an hour of running to under the full moon light the alpha said goodbye to the other pack members, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and ran back home. He was worried about Stiles and he just couldn’t stay away from him anymore.

But when he came back he couldn’t find the feverish Stiles and he snapped. He turned back to his werewolf form leaving a terrible growl and ran to the forest like lunatic.

He started sniffing around trying to find the disobedient fox. After a few minutes he found the distinctive smell of Stiles. Vanilla, cinnamon, chocolate and sickness. He started to run like mad growling trying to find the fox as fast as he could. He found him laying on the meadow in his fox form while the fever was taking the toll of him. Stiles was trembling from fever, he was cold and half passed out.

Derek transformed to his human form and completely naked took the little sick fox in his arms, and walked to his loft as fast as he could.  

 _“Stiles baby wake up…. You are dreaming… Stiles !!!”_ Derek growled, but Stiles was leaving incoherent noises his eyes still closed in his fox form but snuggled closer to the werewolf’s arms.

Derek took him to his bathroom and growled to him angry with his alpha voice _“Shift.Stiles.Shift.Baby.NOW.”_ He tried to shake him softly and then finally Stiles shifted opening his eyes slowly.

 _“I’m sorry babe we need to put your fever down.”_ Derek said and joined him under the cold shower steading him inside his arms. After ten minutes or so Derek walked out and folded a towel around his waist and then turned to the teen behind him. He was gorgeous, despite his current sickness.

He had moles scattered all over his body, perky pink nipples and a marble white, lean, soft body. He was dripping wet and Derek had to calm himself down to help him. He grabbed the biggest fluffiest towel he found around him picked him up once more and carried him back to the room.

He placed him careful in a small the couch and ran to change the linens. Once he finished he brought Stiles back to the bed dressed him with a big shirt and laid him on the bed.

He put two blankets around him and the alpha folded his body around the speechless fox keeping him warm.

 _“Why Stiles?? Why you never listen…? I’m trying to protect you and you just… Do whatever you think with that stupid reckless mind of yours”_ Derek huffed annoyed and angry but incapable of leaving the fox’s side curling around him to warm him.

 _“I just wanted to run a bit even if you didn’t want me to join you and your wolfy friends; I was supposed to be back before you know it. You were back early”_ Stiles accused him with a tired look.

 _“You are insufferable. That's your excuse?! That I came around early?! You think I don’t want you run with us? I couldn’t stay away from you for long even if I wanted to you stubborn fox”_ Derek whispered the last part still annoyed.

Stiles bit his down lip and smiled a little to himself. _”Hmm and why is that??? Why you can’t stay away from me?? I mean I’m just a fox can’t compare myself to your pack of wolves.”_ Stiles turned and looked at him seductively and bit his down lip snuggling closer to the bigger man beside him.

Derek looked at him trying to pretend that he was mad at him but failing as he watched the fox biting his lip. He brought him closer and the little fox planted one soft kiss on the crock of the alphas neck trying to calm him down. The fever had broken down for a while and Stiles was enjoying himself in the wolf’s arms.

 _“You are still mad?”_ Stiles said with an innocent look.

 _“Of course, I am Stiles I found you unconscious in the middle of the forest. Hunters or something way worse may have gotten to you before I found you… If anything had happened to you… I have lost so many people in my life Stiles… I cant… I wont loose you..”_ Derek said caressing the fox’s cheek softly, affectionally.

Stiles held the alpha’s face and in his arms. “ _My alpha wouldn’t let me get hurt…You wouldn’t let me get hurt, I trust you…and I just wanted to be with you. Forgive me?? Please? I won’t do it again…You won’t lose me… I just found you…’’_ The fox was looking at him with puppy eyes snuggling under the alpha’s neck.

 _“You disobeyed an alpha’s order Stiles just so you would be with me? You put your wants before your safety and then you want me to forgive you?”_ Derek now was yelling growling and the fox left a whine…

 _“Please alpha”_ Stiles said and tried to hide in the werewolf’s hug.

Derek left a few more growls without corresponding but didn't let the fox from his arms; he held him tighter afraid he might disappear.

“ _Der…Can I ask you something?”_ Stiles whispered, and his heart started to beat a little faster.

The werewolf leaned a little back and looked at him deep in the eyes _“Anything…”_

Stiles left a deep breath and folded his fingers with the werewolf’s… _“Are you sure…Are you sure you wanna be with me? I am a clumsy fox and I mean you never get physical with me…. even around the full moon…you are always so…in control around me… and I know its part of being an alpha and a born werewolf, but I mean we have been together for almost 6 months now and apart from kissing….”_ Stiles left a deep breath and continued _“and I know you had relationships in the past with women and I’m clearly not that and you might have seconds thoughts about us…I mean are you sure you want me?”_ Stiles tried to put an end to his thoughts and looked deep on werewolf’s eyes preparing himself for the worst.

Derek who was listening the fox panicking and bubbling was mad…mostly to himself…

How could Stiles think that the werewolf didn’t want him… that he was perfect in all ways possible… that he wanted him…all of him…

Seeing his fox sad, sick and vulnerable in his arms broke something inside him; he kissed him on the lips. A hot, warm kiss on the lips of his fox and caress his cheek softly. _“Stiles my little fox of course I wanna be with you… Always…Would I be so upset if I didn’t…want you_?” Derek looked at him dead serious.

 _“But you never … I mean you never claimed me and Scott was telling me about…when you want someone the wolf would take over and.. I guess it’s normal not to want me this way’’_ Stiles was blushing, and it wasn’t from the fever.

 _“So, you are asking me why I haven’t bite you yet or why I haven’t had sex with you yet?”_ Derek looked at him confused.

 _“Both?!?”_ Stiles whispered.

 _“First of all, I’m gonna kill Scott, secondly I don’t wanna screw this up for you or force you into anything you are not sure about you. I want you in all the ways possible. I can’t imagine my world without you. As for the bite…it should not be taken lightly. I mean for a born werewolf and an alpha… Is meant to last for the rest of your life and I can’t force you to make that kind of commitment… not yet…’’_ It was Derek’s turn to blush.

 _“So, you wanna have s-o-e-o-x with me but you are stupidly afraid that you might forcing me to it?”_ Stiles looked at him grinning evilly and whispered close to his lips. _“Can werewolf’s get sick?”_

Derek shook his head.

 _“Then kiss me like you mean it.’’_ Stiles left a soft whine and the next moment Derek was crushing his lips claiming the fox’s hungrily.

After a few long moments the Alpha whispered _"You need to rest and get some sleep in order to feel better ok???”_ Derek looked at him deeply in the eyes with a serious expression and nuzzled the fox’s cheek with his nose. _“Sleep babe”._

 _“NOOOOOOOOOOOO”_ Stiles whined and rock his hips against the werewolf’s to feel his growing erection .

 _“Stiles”_ Derek growled and flashed his red eyes on the fox.

_“But…”_

_“No buts”_ Derek said with a serious voice.

Stiles finally nodded and cuddled the werewolf harder trying to get all the warmth from his body. “ _Thank you for being here with me tonight’’_ Stiles whispered.

Derek kissed his forehead and whispered _“Anything for you”._ Then he kissed the temple of the fox and continued. “ _And when you feel better I’m gonna fuck you senseless. I’m gonna fuck you sooo hard that you will beg me to stop…And I won’t… Because you never listen to me …Maybe then you will learn never to disobey an alpha’s order.”_ Derek smirked at his sleepy little fox that drifted to deep sleep happy beside him. /p >

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Check my others stories too..  
> Any ideas are welcomed :) thanks


End file.
